Eric & Becky
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The story of how Eric and Becky met and fell in love. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. They Meet

(A/N: Here's a story about a new couple. This one is about Eric (the water delivery guy) and Becky (the loan manager at the bank). Special thanks to KudleyFan93 for starting the coupling. Well, let's get started!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys had been causing mayhem a short time ago, but T.U.F.F agents Dudley Puppy and his partner, Kitty Katswell, stopped the bad guys and threw 'em in jail. Say, who wants to go check up on the purr-fect partners? I should've known that you'd be up for it! Let's go!

At T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty are relaxing in the break room, and it looks like they're kissing. Now that's odd, especially when you remember that Kitty is dating Eric, the water delivery guy, and Dudley is dating Becky, the loan manager at the bank. I wonder what's going on with these crazy kids...

"Dudley?" Kitty said, abruptly breaking off the kiss.

"What is it?" Dudley asked.

"Now that we've fallen in love, we have to tell Eric and Becky." Kitty said.

"Oh, right." Dudley said.

"And since we don't get off work until later, this day is gonna drag on forever." Kitty said.

Later, when it was time for Dudley and Kitty to get off work, they were surprised to find Becky and Eric waiting for them outside T.U.F.F.

"So, how do we tell them?" Dudley asked.

"We'll have to take them aside, explain what happened, and hope for the best." Kitty said as she and Dudley walked over to their respective dates. They took them aside and told them what happened, hoping for the best. Luckily, Eric and Becky understood, and they weren't mad or heartbroken.

"But we can be friends, right?" Becky asked Dudley.

"Sure. Just friends." Dudley said.

"Thanks for understanding." Kitty said to Eric.

"Dudley's a lucky guy to have a woman like you in his life." Eric told her.

About a minute later, Dudley and Kitty got back together and had a quick discussion.

"You think we should hook them up?" Kitty asked.

"Well, they didn't get upset or heartbroken when we called everything off. And maybe they'll really like each other." Dudley said.

"It's worth a shot." Kitty said.

So Eric and Becky were introduced. After a few minutes, they went off to get to know each other better, and Dudley and Kitty were pretty happy with the way that worked out.

"I think they like each other." Dudley said.

"I hope so." Kitty responded.

Dudley and Kitty didn't have to wait too long to find out how things went. When Eric was delivering the water the following day, he told them how it went.

"We really hit it off! Becky's a really sweet girl, and I like her a lot." Eric said.

"Really? That's great." Kitty said.

"Sure is." Dudley agreed.

And now the first chapter is done. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and we'll see what happens next in Eric and Becky's relationship. Please review, but NO flaming!


	2. Marriage

(A/N: So Eric and Becky really like each other. Let's see what happens in this chapter!)

It's been several months since Eric and Becky got together. So far, their relationship is strong, and they really do love each other. Right now, I know that Dudley and Kitty are at the bank right now, and that's where Becky is, so maybe we should head over there and see if Becky will tell how things are in her relationship with Eric.

Dudley and Kitty noticed Becky, and when they went over to talk to her, they asked her how things were with Eric.

"Better than ever!" Becky happily replied.

"What happened?" Kitty asked, curious as to why Becky was so happy.

"Look!" Becky said, holding out her hand. She was wearing a pretty gold ring set with a crystal-clear diamond.

"Did Eric...?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. He proposed last night. And both of you are invited to the wedding." Becky said.

"Thanks!" Dudley said.

"And congratulations!" Kitty said.

Later that day, when Eric stopped by T.U.F.F. to deliver the water, Dudley and Kitty told him how they learned about his and Becky's engagement, and they congratulated him.

"Thanks." Eric said.

Several weeks later, the wedding day arrived. Everyone arrived at the wedding site at almost the same time, and it wasn't long before the wedding began. And yes, I was asked to be the minister at the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Eric and Becky in holy matrimony." I began. Everyone cheered, and I waited for them to quiet down before getting to the questions.

"Becky, do you take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" I asked.

"I do." Becky replied sweetly, looking at Eric with love in her eyes.

"Eric, do you take Becky to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" I asked.

"I do." Eric said, giving Becky a smile.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." I said. The only sound heard was the sound of crickets chirping, which meant that nobody objected.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I said. With that last sentence no more than spoken, Eric and Becky shared their first kiss as a married couple. Most everyone cheered, but some people got a little teary-eyed.

"And they'll live happily ever after!" I said.

Then we went to the reception, and it was fun. Later, it was time for Eric and Becky to leave on their honeymoon, which they were spending in South Dakota (they'd be comin' 'round Mount Rushmore when they came). After wishing them well, everyone went home to relax.

But we still aren't done! There's one more chapter to go! Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	3. The Babies

(A/N: Okay, here we are! The last chapter! Now to find out what happens here.)

Eric and Becky had been married for a few years, and so far, they were living happily ever after. However, Becky felt that something was missing, and she figured out what it was.

"I want to have a baby." she told Eric.

Eric thought about it, and he thought that a baby was a good idea. The following night, they tried for a baby.

About 2 weeks later, Becky wasn't feeling well, so she went to the vet, who gave her a pregnancy test. They weren't kept waiting too long for the results. When the results came in...

"Guess what?" Becky asked Eric in a sing-song voice when he got home that night.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"The results of the pregnancy test came in." Becky replied.

"And...?" Eric wanted to know.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to be parents!" Becky told him joyfully.

"All right!" Eric cheered as he gave her a big hug.

The next day, when Dudley and Kitty saw Eric, they noticed that he looked extremely happy.

"What's got you so happy?" Dudley asked.

"Becky's pregnant." Eric grinned.

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Dudley said.

Several months later, Dudley and Kitty had to stop at the bank, and they saw Becky, who was definitely pregnant.

"You haven't got much longer to go, have you?" Kitty asked.

"Just a few more months." Becky replied.

"So, did you find out what it is yet?" Dudley asked.

"No, not yet. But I found out something even more exciting." Becky said.

"What? What? Tell us!" Dudley and Kitty said.

"I'm actually pregnant with more than one baby. I'm expecting quadruplets." Becky smiled.

"Really? When my sister got pregnant, she had quadruplets." Kitty said. (A/N: Remember my fic "Family Starters"? Katrina had her quadruplets in Chapter 8.)

"That's great!" said Becky.

Soon, Becky was due to have the kids any day now. At this very moment, she was in the hospital, and... wait a minute, she's already in labor. Better skip ahead to when the birth is over and she's relaxing with Eric by her side.

"You alright?" Eric asked.

"I'm okay. It's the kids I'm worried about." Becky said.

"Your worries are over. They're perfectly healthy and fine." came a voice from the entrance to the room. Eric and Becky looked in that direction, and there was Peachy-Author, who was wearing a nurse's uniform. She was also holding a pink bundle, and a blue bundle. Behind her stood Mr. Stork, holding two bundles of the same colors.

"Are those...?" Eric asked.

"Your kids? Yup." I said as I handed him the bundles I'd been holding. He handed them to Becky, and Mr. Stork handed his bundles over to Eric. Then Mr. Stork left, but I stuck around to watch Eric and Becky see their kids and name 'em.

Well, as you probably already figured out, they had 2 girls and 2 boys, and while one of the boys and girls were kittens, the others were puppies. Now for the names. The female kitten was named Barbara Ann (after the Beach Boys song), the male kitten was named Howard ("Howie" for short), the female puppy was named Samantha ("Sam" for short), and the male puppy was named Steve.

"Aww, such cute kids, and you gave them some pretty sweet names." I said.

"Thanks." Eric and Becky replied.

"You're welcome. I gotta go now, so you two have fun and bond with your kids." I said, and with that, I disappeared, allowing the couple to bond with their children. Now they were living happily ever after.

The End

Awwwww, what a great ending! Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
